Truth or Dare!
by Vampire Chick 07
Summary: This is a story of having a game of Truth or Dare with the Cullen’s and Pack. This is after Breaking Dawn it has been about 2 years and Nessie is about 18. What will happen if one of the wolfs imprints? full summary inside.
1. EDWARDS DARE!

Truth or Dare!!!!!!

Summary: This is a story of having a game of Truth or Dare with the Cullen's and Pack. This is after Breaking Dawn it has been about 2 years and Nessie is about 18. What will happen if one of the wolfs imprints? (and it has not been 18 years it just is how old the Cullen's say Nessie is.)

Chapter 1. Edwards Dare

APOV

"I am board Jazz." I said.

"I can feel that." He said.

"Do you think that everyone would want to play truth or dare?"

All of the Cullen's heard and went up to Alice and Jaspers room.

"Ya, we would love to play, Alice" Nessie said.

"Yes!!!"

"We should invite Jacob and the rest of the pack over to play with us. Do you think that we could?" Nessie asked.

"I am already calling Jacob to find out if they want to come over and play with us." Bella said.

Not wanting any of us to attack his daughters boyfriend Edward went to go and get some Coke, Diet Coke, Root Beer, and Pepsi. All that it was, was animal blood that we call could drink since we all were hungry.

BPOV

~Phone call to Jacob~

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Ya, what's up Bella?"

"Well, we are going to play Truth or Dare and…" I never got to finish because he cut me off.

"Wanted to know if the pack and I wanted to play with all of you?"

"Ya, so?"

"The pack is here at my house so we will be over in a few minutes."Jacob said.

"Okay."

~End of call~

"Thanks mom for calling." Nessie said.

"You're welcome."

EdPOV

"I can here the packs thought so they are almost here. Lets start heading downstairs to the living room."

"Okay." Everyone said.

Since we walked downstairs at human speed we got there about the same time that the pack showed up. They were knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Renessmee said.

When she opened the door she went straight to Jacob and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Come in" Alice yelled, "that includes you two so if you would stop kissing…"

"We are coming Aunt Alice." Nessie called.

"It is about time that you came in." Rosalie said laughing.

BPOV

"Okay, so lets start this game now that we all are here. Alice, I think that since you came up with the idea to play Truth or Dare that you should go first. Do you think that that is fair?" I asked

"Ya."

"Thank you, Bella." Alice thanked me. "Okay, I am going to pick… Edward, Edward truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to sing and dance Low in the middle of the mall and do it with Bella but the catch is I get to dress both of you." Alice said.

" Fine but I will only do if Bella is okay with it . Are you okay with doing this, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"This is going to be so much fun!!!!!!" I said.

"Yah!" Alice said.

"What are you going to have me wear?" Edward asked Alice.

" I am going to have you wear a silk polka dot shirt that is poofy with black leather pants. Now for you Bella you get to wear skin tight jeans and a halter top."

APOV

Dressing Bella in her outfit was so much fun to do. She looked outstanding. [ The top was a baby blue which was her favorite color. ] With Edward next to Bella they looked so cute and funny.

On the way to the mall all that I could think about was how fun this was going to be. But the one thing that we did not tell Edward was that Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were at the mall already at the mall setting up a stage for them do do their dare on.

With it being just Jasper, Edward, Bella, and myself in the car it was hard not to let anything slip to give anything away. [ Nessie and the Pack were in the car behind us because there were too many of us to fit into one car.

When we got to the mall everything was set up. And the head mics we used fast drying paint on so that they were ready when we got there but we made them match their outfits. This is going to be so funny!!!

EdPOV

I CAN'T BELIVE THAT THEY WENT THIS FAR JUST FOR A DARE. I thought.

BPOV

~At the mall~

"Alice, I can't believe that you did all of this." I said laughing really hard.

"Ya, well I like to go all out for mu dares. It makes life so much more fun!!!"

"Thanks sis I can't wait to see the look on Edward's reaction to the stage and all."

Right then Alice's eyes turned blank. She was having a vision."

APOV

~Vision~

"Are you ready Edward?" Bella asked Edward.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Let's do this thing."

"Okay."

~End of vision~

"Are you ready Edward?" Bella asked Edward.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Let's do this thing."

"Okay."

Esme just got on the stage to let everyone know what was going on.

"Okay, everyone, I know that you want to know what is going on. So what we have going on is Edward and Bella Cullen are going to come up here and sing and dance to Low. So, are you ready for this?" Esme said.

"Ya!"

"I can't hear you."

"YA!!!!"

"Then give it up for Edward and Bella Cullen!!!"

"Whoa!!!"

EdPOV

"Come on Bella!"

"Coming!"

"Okay let's do this thing."

"Kay."(**AN: Edward is **_**italics **_**and Bella is ****Underline)**

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans _[Jeans_]  
Boots with the fur [_With the fur_]  
The whole club was lookin at her[_ayy_]  
She hit the flo [_She hit the flo_]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps_]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a Smack_[Ayy]_  
She hit the flo [_She hit the flo_]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible

Edward looked over at Bella and winked.

_  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

She had them

Apple Bottom Jeans [_Jeans_]  
Boots with the fur [_With the fur_]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [_She hit the flo_]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Bella dropped to the floor, got back up, and went down lower each time. All the guys hollered and whistled.

"Go Bella!" Alice and Emmett yelled together.__

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps_]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap  
[_Ayy_]  
She hit the flo [_She hit the flo_]  
_Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low__

Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on_)  
Two stacks (_come on_)  
Three stacks _(come on, now that's three grand_)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl_

I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans_]  
Boots with the fur [_With the fur_]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo _[She hit the flo_]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps_]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap [_Ayy_]  
She hit the flo [_She hit the flo_]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock__

Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans_]  
Boots with the fur [_With the fur_]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [_She hit the flo_]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [_With the straps_]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap [_Ayy_]  
She hit the flo [_She hit the flo_]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

"WHOA!!!!!!!"

"We have to go and get back to our game but you can stay here and have al l of you come up here after you sign up on the sign-up sheet that is over there" Nessie said pointing to a table that was next to the stage. "Have fun and goodnight."

After Nessie said where the sign-up sheet was there was a huge line by it. There must have been at least 100 people there.

"That was so much fun to do Edward." Bella said.

"I am glad that you had fun honey bear." Edward said back to her.

BPOV

"That was so much fun to do Edward." I said.

"I am glad that you had fun honey bear." Edward said.

The reason that Edward calls me honey bear is because I love bear blood it is my second favorite kind.

After about 10 minutes we were back at my house. It was Edwards turn to pick and I did not have the slightest idea who he was going to pick.

EdPOV

With Bella on my lap she made it to where I could read her mind.

"I think that you should pick Nessie." She thought.

"Okay, I pick…"


	2. JACOB TELLS THE TRUTH

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH THAT I DID… BUT SM DOES AND NOT ME!!! ******

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT.**

Chapter 2

Jacob Tells The Truth

Recap

Bella opened her mind to me.

"I think that you should pick Nessie." She thought

"Okay, I pick…"

EdPOV

"Okay, I pick… Jacob!" I said. "Truth or dare, dog?"

"Dad," Said Renessmee.

"Sorry."

"Truth." Is all that I heard from Jacob until this slipped out of his mouth. "Do your worst leech."

"JACOB, HOW COULD YOU CALL MY DAD, MOM, AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY A LEECH?!?!?!"

"I am sorry it just kind of slipped." I smirked.

"Well nothing else better slip out of your mouth or yours Dad! I love you both but if you keep this up I am going to stop talking to both of you."

"You would not stop talking to me Ness?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

"I would and you know it Dad."

"It is true."

"Okay can we get on with the game?" Rosalie asked, getting bored.

"Ya, can we?" Emmett added.

"Sorry." Jacob and I said.

"So Jacob is it true that you are planning on marrying my daughter at the age of 18?" He looked at me and I glared at him.

He got down on one knee but before he did this he asked me if he could marry Nessie through thoughts. I just nodded my head because I knew that he is what made Nessie happy I would do anything to keep her happy.

RePOV

When Jacob got down on one knee all that I could do was smile at him.

"Renessmee Cullen will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box. Inside it was a diamond ring.

"Yes I will marry you Jake!" I said and then jumped into his arms. After I did this he put the ring on my finger. I am soooo happy that I get to marry Jacob.

"Do I get to plan your wedding Nessie?" Alice begged.

"YA! You can Aunt Alice. And you too Aunt Rosalie." I exclaimed. "Will you also do the pictures?"

"Yes," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Okay let's get on with the game," Jasper said

"Ya. I pick…" Jacob said. I was now sitting on his lap.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**ALICE CULLEN **

**AKA**

**CODI**


	3. EMMETTS TURN

Chapter 3

Emmett's Dare!

Recap

"Okay let's get on with the game." Jasper said.

"Ya, I pick…" Jacob said.

JPOV (Jake's pov.)

"Ya, I pick… Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare do your worst." Emmett told me. This was going to be so fun. Ha, ha, ha.

"Fine I will. I dare you to go up to Alice and Jasper's room and shred every piece of Alice's clothing and then do the same thing to Rosalie's."

"You want me to do WHAT!?!?!"

"Shred every piece of Alice and Rosalie's clothing."

"Do you want me to die?!?!?!?!?!"

"Come on, do you want it to be a dare or double dare?"

"Dare."

EmPOV

I now HATE Jacob. How could he do this to me? Now I am so going to die. I'm not going to do this.

"Come on do you want it to be a dare or a double dare?"

"Dare." I mumbled

As I ran upstairs Edward and Bella had to hold back Alice and Rosalie so that they did not go and get their close and run because that is what is running through their minds or at least that is what Edward said was going though their minds. Bella said that she would call all of the stores and have them set- up about 100 different outfits for each of them so that they could re-do their closets. That calmed both of them down somewhat.

"But what about all of my favorite outfits that are in there?" Alice asked

"And mine?" Rosalie added.

"We will go and get you some more of the those outfits that you love so much." Esme said

"Hurry up Emmett you have been up there for about thirty minutes. What is taking so long?" Sam asked.

"They both have like over 1,000 outfits and that is not including there favorite ones." Emmett yelled back

"But aren't you suppose to be super fast?" Leah asked.

"Ya, but this is a lot of clothing to rip." I said. "Okay, I am finally done."

RoPOV

As Emmett came downstairs he looked at me and I knew that he was sorry so I knew that I could not stay mad at him. As a matter of fact I kind of felt bad for his. So I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I am sorry." He said so that only I could hear him.

"It's okay."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Ya, but I HATE that mutt over there."

"AUNTIE!" Nessie said

"Sorry."

"Okay I pick…" Emmett said.

**AN I AM SOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I KNOW THAT YYOU LOVE ME SO YOU WILL FORGIVE MY RIGHT? OKAY… PLEASE REVIEW AND THAT WILL MAKE IT TO WHERE I WILL UPDATE FAST SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. (SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT IT IS.)**

**I LOVE YOU **

**CODI**

**FOLLOW THE ARROWS**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. MIKE GETS INVOLVED!

**A/N I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH THAT I DID JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU DO BUT I AM JUST LIKE ALL OR YOU AND ARE SAD THAT NONE OF US OWN IT SO SORRY I WISH THAT WE DID BUT WE DON'T… OKAY I AM BABBALYING LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 4

Mike gets involved!!!!

Recap

RoPOV

"Do you forgive me?" Emmett asked

"Yes, but I HATE that mutt over there." I said still pived about what the dare was.

"Aunt Rosalie!!" Renessmee said

"Sorry."

"Okay I pick…" Emmett said

LePOV

"Okay, I pick Leah." Emmett said. 'Crap' I thought 'what should I pick? If I pick truth then everyone will think that I am a wimp but if I pick dare Emmett is sure to give me something mean.' "Leah, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said. What did I just do? I yelled to myself

"Okay, I dare you to go on a date with Mike Newton."

"WHAT?!?!?! You want ME to go on a date with the jerk face that kept hitting on Bella and try to go out with her?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"That would be the one and only Mike Newton and the only one that I know." Emmett said

"NO!!!!!!!!! I won't do it!" I yelled "Pick somethink else."

"Fine the go on a date with Eric whatever."

"Fine."

"Oh and you have to kiss whoever you pick on the lips. So who do you want to pick?" Emmett asked me.

"Mike." I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay and you can't tell him why you are doing what you are doing so if he askes you have to lie to him. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Let's go."

"Bella and Edward will you come in the Volvo so that we can double date?" I asked Bella and Edward.

"Please Edward." Bella begged

"Let's go." Edward said giving into Bella's puppy dog look.

"Wait where do you want to go?" Bella asked

"How about we go to the movies?" I suggested

"Okay, what do you think Edward?" Bella asked

"Sounds like fun."

"Can Jacob and I come?" Nessie asked

"And Jasper and I" Alice asked

"Emmett and I too." Rose added

"What about Carlisle and I." Esme asked

"And the rest of the pack?"

"Okay if we are all going to go then we need to pick a movie to watch when we get there. Do you want to go and see that new movie I think that it is called New Moon. **(AN I thought since most of us want to see it that it would be fun to add it into my story.) **I have heard that it is really really good." I said

"You mean the one that we are all in?" Alice asked.

"Ya that one." I said laughing. **(AN Sorry that I am doing this again but in this story Leah, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are all like best friends and Rosalie likes to be around the wolfs as long as it is now Jacob lol and she is nice one Bella had Nessie.)**

"Okay then let's go to Mike's house and get this over with." I said

I rode in Edward's Volvo with Bella and Edward."I can't belive that he did this. I am sooo going to kick his but."

"Okay just don't get hurt." Bella said. I know though that if I get hurt then Bella would be mad at Emmett for hurting me and that she would be sad that I got hurt so I won't do it but just for Bella.

"Leah we are here."Edward said

"Okay, what should I do?"

"You whould go up there and see if he wants to go to a movie with you tonight okay?" Bella asked

"What if he says that he does now want to go and see one?"

"Then you ask if he wants to do anything." She said

"Emmett said if he does now wanna go to a movie then to ask him if he would like to go to dinner tonight." Edward said

"But I don't want to go to dinner with him." I whinned

"Then lets hope that he wants to go to the movie."

"Okay. I am going in." I said

"You mean out." Bella said laughing

"Ya."

"Good luck." Said Bella

"I love Bella. She is just like a sister to me." I thought as I walked up to Mike's house.

When I knoked on the front door I could hear Mike say, "Be right there."

When Mike opened the door. He said,"Hi Leah, what can I do for you?"

"My friends and I are all going to see a movie. I wanted to know if you would like to go with us."

"What movie?"

"New Moon."

"Ya I would LOVE to go with YOU."

"Okay we are leaving right now so can you still go?" I asked

Mike said, "Ya let my go get a few things are I will be right there, okay?"

"Okay."

5 minutes he was back

"You ready?" I asked

"Ya."He said

"We are going to go with Edward and Bella in the Volvo." I told him

"Okay."

As we walked over to the Volvo he asked, "Whydid you ask me to go with you to the movie and not someone else?"

"Well I wanted to get to know you more." I lied. He bought my lie.

"Why?"

"Because, I think that you are nice."

"How would you know if I am nice or if I am mean?"

"Bella."

"Oh, okay."

"Now may I ask you a question?" We were at the Volvo

"Ya."

"Why did you want to know all of that stuff?"

"Just wondering."

MikesPOV

"So why did you want to know all of that stuff?"

"Just wondering." I lied, the real reason that I wanted to know was because I have been trying to think of a way to ask you wou and just could not think of a way to do it. So maybe today after the movie I could ask her out. Ya that would work I just hope that she does not think that I am a jerk I just know that I am in love with Leah and I would not care if she was a wolf or a vampire I would not care as long as I can be with her.

~AT MOVIE THEATER~

"Leah, will you please come here?"

"Ya."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, I can get my own food."

"No, I want to get it for you."

"Okay I would like, a thing of skittels and a Diet Coke." She said "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I said," I would like the samethink with a large popcorn."

"What size did you want the drinks to be again?" the cashier asked me

"Medium." I said

"Your total is $20.78."

"Here you go."

"Your change is $4.22." She said "Here is your food and drinks."

"Thank you."

"Thank you Mike." Leah told me

"Here is your food and drink. I got the popcorn for us to share." I told Leah

"Okay." She said

As we walked to our theater Leah asked me some questions.

Leah asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Black,you?"

"Red. Animal?"

"Tiger, you?"

"I love dogs best. Are you a dog person or a cat person?"

"I am a dog person, I think that dogs are smarter and more fun to be around, what about you?"

"Same here."

"This is the one." I said leading the group into the theater. So many people were already in there that there was only stops for 2-4 people to sit but there were 16 of us so when Alice took her to a spot were all of us (Alice, Jasper, Leah, and myself could sit.) Bella and Edward were behind us well Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett sat about 10 rows infront of us. Renesmee was sitting with Jacob on the other end of the row we are in. I did not know where Quil, Embry, Sam, and Emily were nor did I care where they we going to be, all that I cared about was sitting here next to this amazing girl that thought that I would like to go to a movie with her and her friends. I did not care that Bella was there I had gotton over her but NOW I COULD NOT STOP THINKING ABOUT LEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leah sat between Alice and I with bella behind her and Rosalie was 10 rows infront of us but infront of Leah.

When the movie started everyone had stoped talking so that they could hear what was being said.

When I got into the theater Alice grabbed my hand and took me to a place where four people could sit. Edward and Bella sat behind Alice, Jasper, Mike, and me. Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle sat about 10 rows infront of us. Nessie and Jacob were at the other end of the row that I was sitting in. I did not know where the rest of the Pack was. WAIT! I know why everyone sat where they did they were going to ease drop when I was about to tell them all to bug off the movie started so I did not get to. "Edward you need to STOP I know what you are doing." I thought to him.

"Fine." I heard him whisper

"Thank you." I thought

In the middel of the movie when I reached over to get some popcorn Mike's hand was in it and when our hands met we looked at eachother and I knew that this would be the only time that would be okay to kiss him.

As I lent over to kiss Mike, I could feel all of the Cullens staring at Mike lent over at the sametime that I did, WAIT again he wants to kiss me?!?!? OH MY GOSH!?!?! When our lips met I knew that I would have to be the one to pull away. But I did not want to stop kissing Mike, I think that I just imprinted on Mike Newton!!!!

**(A.N. I THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING YOU HERE BUT I AM NICE AND UNLESS YOU REVIEW I WILL TAKE LONGER TO POST I DID NOT EVEN GET THAT MANY REVIEWS SO I WANT MORE!!!!!!)**

I did. When I lent over the armrest to sak Mike, "Mike would you like to go back to the Cullen's house when we are done here?"

"Ya I would love to go back to the Cullen's house with you but is it okay with the Cullen's if I come?"

"Ya it is fine." Bella told me in my ear.

I giggled

At the end of the movie Mike grabed my hand and we walked th Edward's Volvo hand-in-hand. Instead of having one of us by onw window seat and the other by the other we sat side by side.

When we were at the Cullen's house we walked into the Living room. When we were all in the Living room Alice said, "Leah, it is your turn."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked

"Well we are going to pick up on a game of Truth or Dare that we started earlyer." I said

"Okay." Mike said

"Okay, so I am going to pick…"

**A.N. YOU NEED TO REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN IT WILL TAKE LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE!!**

**FOLLOW THE ARROWS AND PUSH THE BUTTON**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. JASPER TRUTH OR DARE?

**A.N. I AM SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SOO LONG TO UPDATE THE LAST CHAPTER !!!! WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 5 LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

CHAPTER 5 JASPER, TRUTH OR DARE?

RECAP

"Okay Leah it is your turn." Alice said.

"What does she mean?" Mike asked me

"She means we were playing truth or dare earlyer and it is my turn to pick someone." I said to Mike

"Oh, okay." Mike said

"Okay so I am going to pick…" I said

LPOV

"Okay, I am going to pick… Jasper." I said, "Truth or dare Jasper?"

"Dare." He said with out thinking about it

"I dare you to…" I went over to him and wispered in his ear, "To tell Mike everything and to keep him calm."

"I don't think that I can do that." Jasper said

"Well, try."

"Okay."

"What's the dare?" Mike asked

**(A.N. SORRY SETH, PAUL, COLLIN, BRADY, AND JARED HAVE BEEN THERE I KNOW THAT I SCREWED UP ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND THAT THERE ARE LIKE 21 OF THEM THAT WERE AT THE MOVIES NOT 16 SO I AM SORRY.) **"Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady are all werewolfs. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and I are vampires. Renesmee is half human and is half vampire. We do not drink human blood but instead we drink animal blood. You have been imprinted on."

"Imwated on?"

"Imprinted, werewolf fall in love with someone and noone else. Leah thinks that she has imprinted on you." Jasper said. "Some vampires have things that they can do."

"Like what?" Mike asked

"Well, I can feel what other humons, vampires, werewolfs, and things like that what their emotions are and can change them."

"So all of you guess have specials things that they can do?" Mike asked Jasper

"Well, Bella is a shield."

"What is that?"

"Well Bella so you want to show him?"

"Sure." Bella said

BPOV

"Bella is a shield."

"What is that?" Mike asked

"Well Bella so you want to show him?" Jasper asked me

"Sure." I said

As I brought out my shield, Mike asked, "When is she going to do it?"

"She is doing it right now." Edward said

"How am I going to be able to see it?" Mike asked

"Noone can see it, but if she has you under it and I am not I could not hear you thoughts but if I am under it and so are you then I will be able to hear your thoughts. Does that make sence?" Edward asked Mike

"Ya so could I see what someone else can do?" Mike asked

"Okay." Edward said, "Bella you can stop now."

"Thank goodness." I said

"Okay think something Mike."Edward told Mike

MIPOV

"Okay think something Mike." Edward said to me

"Okay."

"Mike you are thinking " I wonder what all the rest of the Cullens can do.""

"Wow you are right." I said amazed

"I know."

"Okay then what can the rest of you do?" Mike said

"Nessie show him what you can do. That is if you want to." Alice said

"Only if you know that he can be trusted."

"Don't worry he has not even wanted to and I have not had to do anything to keep him calm." Jasper said

"What do you mean, "to keep him calm?" I said outloud

"Hold on he will tell you after Nessie shows you what she can do." Esme said

"Okay." I said

"Okay, what you are about to have to see is somethin that I have watched." Renesmee said

"Okay." I said unsure

REPOV

I did not want to know to show Mike what I could do but it everyone wlse could trust him then I would have to learn to trust him. I desided to show him the rest of my family jump over a 24 foot river. That was so cool to watch when I was little.

As I put my hand to his forehead I started to think about the mimorie from my childhood. (Well when I was littler.)

"Mike close your eyes." I told him. He did so. Then he jumped at what he saw. I changed thoughts to one of me hunting. I think that he jumped that time because he thought that it was different. I pulled my hand off his head.

"Wow, I think that that is my favorite "power" so far." Mike said

I smiled, "Thank you and I hope that you enjoyed the show." I said laughing

"What did you show him." The Pack asked at once

"If you want to know just touch my arm and I will show you." I told them. They all did as I told them to. When I was done I sat back down in Jacob's lap.

"Wow that was cool." Quil said

"Thanks." I said

"Okay what did Jasper mean, "to keep him calm?"" Mike said

"Jasper can controll someone's emotions, and can feel them." Carlisle said

"That is cool." Mike said, "But how do you do it?"

"Um I can send out waves of calmness or exsitment or happieness or anything else that you can think of." Jasper said

"Oh so you can make someone mad?"

"Yes."

"That is really cool, could you show me?"

"Ya."

JASPOV

"Oh so you could make someone mad?"

"Yes."

"That is really cool, coule you show me?"

"Ya."I said

I sent out waves of furrie to Bella and Jacob. Then they started yelling at eachother but I kept my focus on sending out a few waves of calmness to them.

"Wow that is amazing."

"Thank you."

"Okay so what can Alice do?" Mike asked

"I can see the future." Alice said proudly

APOV

"Okay so what can Alice do?" Mike asked

"I can see the future." I said proudly

"That is cool."

"Ya so…" I said

"Can I see?" Mike asked me

"I can't do it whenever I want to." I said

"Oh." Mike paused, "What can Rosalie do?"

MIPOV

"I can't do it whenever I want to." Alice told me

"Oh." I paused, "What can Rosalie do?"

ROPOV

"Oh"Mike paused, "What can Rosalie do?"

"I can't do anything and niether can Emmett, Esme, or Carlisle." I told him

"So not all vampires can do something special?" Mike asked

"Nope." Alice said popping the "P" on the nope.

"Okay now that he knows will you please pick someone now Jasper?" Alice pleaded

"Okay… I… pick…" Jasper said.

JASPERS POV

"Okay… I… pick…" I said

**A.N. **

**I NEED YOU TO REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE UNLESS I WANT TO SOO YOU NEED TO REVIEW. **

**YOU ROCK AND I LOVE YOU**

**BETA READER FOR THIS STORY IS XLily SHE IS AMAZING READ HER STORYS AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I LOVE YOU **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A TRUTH OR DARE THEN LET ME KNOW AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT IF WE USE IT I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD DO THAT**

**TWO IN ONE DAY I KNOW YOU LOVE ME SOO REVIEW**

**LASTLY THE FIRST 3 TO REVIEW WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN MY A.N. OKAY FOLLOW THE ARROW**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	6. AND ESME PICKS

MIPOV

"I can't do it whenever I want to." Alice told me

"Oh." I paused, "What can Rosalie do?"

ROPOV

"Oh"Mike paused, "What can Rosalie do?"

"I can't do anything and niether can Emmett, Esme, or Carlisle." I told him

"So not all vampires can do something special?" Mike asked

"Nope." Alice said popping the "P" on the nope.

"Okay now that he knows will you please pick someone now Jasper?" Alice pleaded

"Okay… I… pick…" Jasper said.

JASPERS POV

"Okay… I… pick…" I said

Jaspers POV

"Okay… I… pick… Esme." I said "Truth or dare Esme?"

"Truth."

EsPOV

"Truth." I said not sure if I would want to do dare or not.

"Okay." Jasper paused, "If you could ba any human who would you be and why?" Jasper asked me

"I don't know, I guess that I would be Angela because she is smart, kind, caring, fun to be around, and she is pretty." I told him.

"Is there any other reason that you would want to be her?"

"She is a wonderful person, selfless, and is honest." I said to Jasper

Bella asked, "You mean the same Angela that I went to school with at Forks?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I think that that is who I would be too." Bella told me

"Why?" Seth asked me

"For the same reasons that Esme would be Angela and because she is one of my best friends." Bella told Seth

"Cool."

"Okay, Esme it is your turn to pick someone." Rosalie reminded me

"Oh right." I said, "I am going to have to pick….."

**AN **

**HAY SAMETHING THAT I SAID BUT I DID NOT WANT TO WAIT TO POST THIS SO HERE YOU GO BUT I STILL WANT REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND AND THE ONE BEFORE THIS ONE. 5 AT LEAST FOR EACH ONE **

**FOLLOW ARROWS**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	7. WalMart

**Hey everyone, sorry that I have not updated in a few months. We just got done with P.A.W.S. and it was easy but they made us study for it so I have not had time to. Hope that you like the chapter if you have any ideas for a chapter, don't be afraid to tell me. My best friend, was the first and only one to review for the last chapter. I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think. Thanks and hope that you like this chapter.**

_**Chapter 7. Wal-Mart**_

Recap

Esme's POV

"Why?"

"For the same reasons that Esme would be Angela and because she is one of my best friends." Bella told Quil.

"Cool."

"Okay, Esme it is your turn to pick someone." Rosalie reminded me.

"Oh right." I said, "I am going to have to pick…"

* * *

Esme's POV

"Oh right." I said, "I am going to have to pick…" I paused, "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Bella said without thinking.

"Okay, I dare you to… run around Wal-Mart and do 12 things that are on the list we make."

"Okay."

Bella's POV

"Dare." I said without thinking.

"Okay, I dare you to… run around Wal-Mart and do 13 things that are on the list we make."

"Okay."

"Edward?" I thought, "Baby, make sure that there is nothing on there that you know I wouldn't do." Edward nodded. "Thank you Edward." I thought to him.

After about 5 minutes they had a list done.

"What is on it?"

"Number one, hit someone on the head and say, 'You should have had a V8.'"

"Can I just have the list?"

"Okay." Esme said.

"Okay." I said. Esme handed me the list.

1. Hit someone one the head and say, 'You should have had a V8.'

2. Set up a water slide and slide down it with water running.

3. Say something random to a random person.

4. Hug a random person.

5. Buy something at a self check-out and pay with a $100.00 bill.

6. Follow someone until they ask why you are following them.

7. Ask someone who works there where something is and when they start to take you to it don't follow them.

8. Hit the fire alarm.

9. Ask a random person out.

10. Start yelling at people.

11. Ask for a job and if you get it quit, if you don't yell until you get it and then quit.

12. When a voice comes over the overcome go to the fatal position and start saying, 'It's those voices again, why won't they just leave me alone?'

"Okay, I am going to grab my purse and we can go."

When everyone was ready, we got into the same cars that we were in to go to the movie.

"Edward, may I drive this time?" I said in my best voice and puppy dog face.

"Sure."

When we got there, everyone got out and started to walk inside.

Alice's POV

On the was to Wal-Mart, Bella kept saying things like, "What happens if they kick me out before I can finish the dare?" or, "No, I don't think that I can do this." or my favorite, "Esme, will you let me do just one of them?" she would just say, "A dare is a dare so, NO!" When we got to the Wal-Mart, Bella started to get really worried.

"Jasper, would you please clam Bella down so that she does not do something that will make us leave before she does the dare?"

"Ya, sure."

"Thank you."

We walked in and Bella went up to this boy around 17 and hit him on the head and said "You should have had a V8."

17 Year Old Boys POV

Look at that chick that is coming this way. I looked around to see if there was anyone around me. Nope, that means she was coming up to me.

I was about to say hi to her but before I had time to she opened her mouth and say "You should have had a V8." She had an amazing voice. Her hand came up and hit me on the head. It was cold but that did not mater.

Bella's POV

One down, 11 to go. On the way to the summer things I was thinking about how to get water to run.

They never said how the water had to be running. This was going to be so much fun. I did not even have to get wet.

When I got to the water slides, I got one out and set it up. Then I ran to the bathroom and turned the water on. When I got back, I slid down the slide and put it back up.

"You have to have water running." Emmett reminded me.

"I did."

"No, you did not."

"Yes, I did. You never said how the water had to be running. You never said weather or not it had to be on the slide or a sink. You did not say that I could not just have water running in the bathroom."

"That the Bella I know." Jacob came and gave me a hug, "How did I know that you would do something like that?"

"You know me to well."

He laughed the laugh that I knew when he meant it.

Two down 10 to go.

I walked up to a red head girl and gave her a hug. Then I started to talk about nothing at all.

Four down eight to go.

(_**Did anyone catch how she got from two to four? Let me know and I will tell you if you are right.)**_

I started to follow this person that worked there and when she started to notice I was there she asked me why I was following her. I said that I wanted to know where the Sharpies and she started to walk off. I just stayed where I was.

Six down six to go.

I walked over to Alice and started to yell at her. After a minute she knew what I was doing so she did not feel hurt.

Seven down five to go.

"Why did you skip pulling the fire alarm?" Edward asked me.

"I am going to do that last so that we can just leave."

"Oh."

"What's next?" Mike asked.

"I have to go ask for a job."

I walked to the front and asked if I could talk to someone about getting a job. They told me to hold on.

One of the workers came in with a man and said that he was the manager. I asked him if I could ger a job here.

Bob said, "You need to fill this out first and then I will let you know if you have got a job."

"Okay." I exclaimed.

It took me a minute to fill she slip out. I waited four minutes so that it didn't seem like I was not normal.

When I walked back he asked, "May I have you slip?"

"Yes." And I handed it to him.

He looked it over and said, "You have got a job."

"I QUIT!!!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"What? Why?"

"Because through this whole thing you keep talking to my body not me."

"What? That's not true."

"Whatever!!" With that I walked away.

Eight down four to go.

I was having perfect timing. When I was standing in an isle and a worker was talking over the overcome, "We have a blue eyed blonde hair little girl that looks about 3-4 months old you might want to get her."

_**(This story is real, when I was little my mom thought that I was with my dad and my dad thought I was with my mom. So…)**_

I went into the fatal position and started to say, "It those voices again, why won't they leave me alone?"

A worker came up to me and asked if I was okay. I said yes and they helped me up.

Nine down three to go.

I grabbed a MP3 player that way $70.00. Then I walked over to a self check-out and scanned the item.

When I put the $100.00 bill in it took it a minute to think and then it gave me my money back. That was a stupid dare.

10 down two to go.

I went up to the 17 year old again and he was still the same as he was when I hit him.

"Would you like to go out?" I asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

He nodded again.

"What is your name?"

"Ethan." He replied.

"Let change numbers so that we can get in contact with each other."

"Okay."

I decided to give him two numbers. The first was 212.660.2245 _**(you can call this number it is funny.) **_I also decided to give him the number to Charlie's house.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"You may."

"What is your name?"

"Bella."

"Well Bella, thank you and I hope that I will see you soon."

"You should know that I am married and that when I asked you out I meant as friends. So in order for me to talk to you again, you need to call both numbers on there, one if for fun the other one you must ask for my cell phone number. If my dad does not give it to you then I don't know if we will see each other again."

"Okay, what do I tell him?"

"What I just told you."

"Okay."

"Have a nice day."

11 down one to go.

I went to the fire alarm by the doors and pulled it up. Nothing happened because I did not pull it down. I just got out of another dare. Looks like I am on a roll.

"Let's go home." I told everyone.

"Leah, will you drive the car?"

"Sure."

"Bella, would you like to run home?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Edward and I walked out hand-in-hand. When we hit the forest, we started to run all out. I was becoming faster so running with Edward was good because I did not have to worry about leaving someone behind. Unless it was Emmett then it was funny because he was just slow and did not keep up with up as well as everyone else did. He always claimed that the reason that he did not keep up with us was because he had more muscles to carry around. That just made me laugh. We all knew that it was because he ate the most. So when he said that the first time we all laughed so hard. Even Leah started to laugh and she does not laugh much around up.

Edward and I got there before everyone else did. We went and sat in the living room waiting for them.

Alice was the first one to come in. Emmett was right behind her. After that everyone just was slow.

Once everyone was in there Alice said, "Pick someone Bella."

"Okay, I pick… Alice." I said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to,"

_**A.N. Okay, sorry about how I left this. I thought about how all the other chapters ended and I wanted to do it differently this time. Sorry if you don't like this chapter. I did not know what to do so I asked one of my friends and she said to have someone do something at Wal-Mart so I did as my friend said. I am going to say, thank you to XLandEdwardX she is one of my best friends and she is the one that reviewed the last chapter. If someone else did that I missed let me know and I will put you in the next chapter. Thank you to all of you that and reviewing this story. I would also like to thank Xlily she is the one that was my beta reader. She is amazing. Thank you and just follow the arrows and then review. Hope you like it. One last thing, if you have any ideas for a chapter let me know and I will see what I can do about using it in the story. **_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V  
**


End file.
